The present application relates generally to an electrostatic spray tool.
Electrostatic spray tools output sprays of electrically charged materials to more efficiently coat objects. For example, electrostatic tools may be used to paint objects. In operation, the material is charged when it leaves a spray tip of the electrostatic tool and travels toward the object, which is grounded. The grounded target attracts the electrically charged material, which then adheres to an external surface of the grounded target. Unfortunately, the charging mechanism increases the weight of the electrostatic tool, which can cause discomfort for a user.